


Sweetness

by Rozzlynn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika greeted Misty, her eyes straying to the droplets of water glinting in her hair. She must have passed beneath the sprinklers on her way to the heart of the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to ao3 and tumblr for Femslash February.

"I am glad you could make it," Erika greeted Misty, her eyes straying to the droplets of water glinting in her hair. She must have passed beneath the sprinklers on her way to the heart of the gym. "How long has it been?"

"Oh, good question. Seven or eight months? I got your letter, by the way. Sorry, I meant to write back, but I finally got a chance to visit instead, so, hey, here I am."

"Here you are. Eight months, two weeks and three days since our last battle. I am sure I asked you to visit more frequently."

"Hey, gym business keeps me busy. You know how it is. Are you glad to see me or not?"

"Of course I am. Have you left the gym in the hands of one of your trainees?"

"Nah, they're still not up to much. I've closed it for a few days."

"Is it alright to do so? I could send one of my girls to Cerulean ahead of your next visit."

"It's fine, it's fine. Everyone in Cerulean likes my style. It forces trainers to stick around a while longer as tourists."

"I am pleased to hear that shirking your duties works out so well for you."

"You'd better be." Misty grinned and pulled a pokeball from the pocket of her jacket. "Wanna get started? We could warm up with a quick one-on-one."

"Very well. But first, would you be so kind as to give me your opinion on a new scent?" Erika passed her a small bottle of freshly blended perfume.

"No problem." Misty unscrewed the cap and took a sniff of the open bottle, then closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh, that is such a sweet scent..."

"Do you find it appealing?"

"I love it." Misty applied some to her wrist. "You have a real talent with this stuff - though I guess you don't need me to tell you that."

"Perhaps Starmie would like to try some as well?" Erika suggested.

"Oh, good idea." Misty called out Starmie, petted its gem, and dabbed the sweet scent onto one of its limbs. The pokemon spun in the air, making excited sounds. "Looks like you've got another fan!"

"Thank you for your feedback. I am glad you are both enjoying yourselves." Erika took out a pokeball and cradled it between her hands. "Now, shall we begin our battle?"

"No time like the present!"

The moment Vileplume materialised on the grass, Misty sent Starmie after it with a blizzard attack. Vileplume darted behind a shrub, dodging the worst of the attack, then left its cover to spray a burst of sleep powder at its opponent. Starmie wavered in the air, then sank to the grass.

"Aw, lucky shot." Misty pouted, waiting for her pokemon to recover.

"Nicely done, Vileplume. Please proceed with giga drain." Erika maintained a pleasant smile, and watched as her pokemon claimed the match.

"Ah, nevermind. Starmie, return!"

"Thank you for bearing with me. Whenever we train together, I am inspired by your technique." Erika approached her guest, stroking Vileplume's petals on the way past as thanks for a job well done.

"I've got to admit, that wasn't my most inspiring performance," Misty replied, trying to laugh off the loss.

"I do recall that you have impressed me with your performance on several previous occasions." Erika lifted Misty's hand and sniffed her wrist, checking how well the perfume mixed with the scent of her skin.

"Mm..."

Erika looked up to see Misty studying her face, distracted already from the outcome of the match. She leaned in closer and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Perhaps you will find inspiration later tonight."

"I expect so." Misty wrapped an arm round her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. She took her time, lingering close enough to feel her breath against her lips when they paused for air. "I always do, whenever I see you again."


End file.
